pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheryl Rainsworth
|kanji= |romanji= |race= Human |birthday=November 26th |age=Unknown |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Unknown |hair=Caramel Brown |unusual features= |affiliation= Rainsworth Dukedom Pandora |previous affiliation= |occupation= Duchess of the Rainsworth Family |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Rainsworth Estate |status= Alive |relatives= Shelly Rainsworth (Daughter) Sharon Rainsworth (Grand-Daughter) |alias= |current= None |previous=Owl |manga debut= Retrace XXI: Discord |anime debut=Pandora Hearts Episode 22: Countervalue of Loss |japanese voice= None |english voice=N/A |blood type = B|previous partner = Rufus Barma}} Sheryl Rainsworth (sometimes romanized as Cheryl Rainsworth) is the current Duchess of the Rainsworth Dukedom, the mother to the heir to the Dukedom, Shelly Rainsworth, the grandmother to Shelly's daughter, Sharon Rainsworth and an active member of Pandora. Sheryl had a Legal Contract with The Black Winged Chain whom acted as guardian of the Rainsworth Dukedom's Door to the Abyss, Owl, for atleast a decade; however Sheryl's Contract has since been nullified by Oswald using the Rainsworth Dukedom's Key to the Abyss. As well, Sheryl is known to have been life-long friends with fellow Duke, Rufus Barma, up until his most recent attack of Sheryl in order to retrieve her Key to the Abyss to solidify his partnership with the Baskerville Clan, leaving Rufus and Sheryl's friendship status unclear as of now. Sheryl has since recovered and is now being debriefed by Sharon about current events regarding the severing Chains of the Abyss. History Sheryl Rainsworth was born into the noble Rainsworth Family, one of very few noble families that had been (and still remains) recognized as matriarchal. The Rainsworths had decent relationships with the other three Great Dukedoms ever since their introduction into the Four Great Dukedoms some forty years prior to Sheryl's birth. When Sheryl was an adolescent, she was approached by a member of another Dukedom. Although Rufus Barma and Sheryl did not seem overly pleased with one another's company on a personal level, Rufus made a promise with Sheryl at any rate. Together they promised that they would work alongside one another, even when their respective families did not see eye-to-eye, to ensure that another event like the Tragedy of Sablier would never happen again, giving Sheryl a pair of earrings as a gift to symbolise their promise. As they grew, Rufus often would deliver flowers to Sheryl as well, as he had developed feelings on a more personal level for Sheryl. However, Sheryl never accepted Rufus' gestures, and the two would continue on only as friends. Sheryl eventually had a daughter with an unknown man (who is assumed to have been of decent lineage and to have been married to Sheryl), whom Sheryl named Shelly Rainsworth. Sheryl eventually went on to become the head of the Rainsworth family, receiving the Rainsworths' Key to the Abyss, which she was meant to protect. Sheryl hid her Key to the Abyss within the earrings that Rufus had given her years before so that she would always have the Rainsworths' Key to the Abyss on hand. This was also something which she shared with Rufus at an unknown point. Rufus and Sheryl's closeness continued to grow, as Rufus took it upon himself to pose as Sheryl's valet while he used Dodo's power over illusion to create an illusion of himself in order to keep Sheryl safe himself. However, Rufus' real reasoning for posing as Sheryl's valet was to spend more time with her, alone. Years later, Shelly had her own daughter (although its is unknown who sired the child), whom she named Sharon Rainsworth and who developed a close relationship to her grandmother, Sheryl, as she grew. A young valet named Reim Lunettes had been serving Rufus for only a short time when Rufus ordered Reim to deliver some love letters (Rufus told Reim that they were instead proclamations of war) to Sheryl and not return if he failed to receive a reply from Sheryl. After briefly looking through the love letters, Sheryl threw them into the fire and told Reim that he could leave, however because of what Rufus had said about not returning without a reply from Sheryl, Sheryl allowed Reim to stay with the Rainsworths for as long as he needed to. Not long after Reim began residing within the Rainsworth mansion, Sharon found a man, covered in blood, laying before the Rainsworths' Door to the Abyss when she was playing in the basement of the mansion. Immediately she sought out Reim for help, and the man was soon tended to by the Rainsworths. After regaining consciousness, the man (now known by the pseudonym "Xerxes Break") met with Sheryl to ask her how the Sinclair family was fairing in present day. Sheryl was taken by surprise by Break's question, and informed Break that the Sinclair family had been wiped out. Sheryl explained that the eldest daughter of Roman Sinclair was assassinated, likely by one of the nobilities feuding with the Sinclairs, and in an act of grief, her younger sister became an Illegal Contractor, sacrificing her entire family to the Chain before her Incuse completed a full revolution and she was dragged into the Abyss. After hearing this from Sheryl, Break needed a reason to live because he felt as though it was his fault that the Sinclairs had been wiped out completely, and so he became a valet of the Rainsworth family. Through time spent with Shelly, Sharon and Reim, Break gradually opened up, asking Shelly if he could attempt to uncover the mystery that was the Tragedy of Sablier in order to have a reason for his existance. Break's arrival in the Rainsworth mansion would replace Reim's vacancy, as Reim had finally obtained a response to Rufus' love letters from Sheryl, and so he could return to his master after spending two years with the Rainsworth family. At an unknown point in her life, Sheryl was crippled as part of an uknown accident and permanently bound in a wheelchair. Thus, Sheryl was underestimated by many because of her old and frail appearance. However, Sheryl was exactly the opposite of frail and weak instead, still retaining her threatening aura. As it was ideal for each of the Four Great Dukes to obtain both their repective families' Keys to the Abyss and a Legal Contract with their Dukedoms' Black Winged Chain. Sheryl finally managed to form a Legal Contract with Owl after around fifty-sixty years. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Sheryl was meant to attend the Coming of Age Ceremony of Vessalius heir, Oz, in order to represent the Rainsworth Family at the event. Shelly became very ill the night before the Coming of Age Ceremony, however, and so Sheryl took it upon her self to look after Shelly, sending Sharon in her place to represent the family instead. Unfortunately, Sharon was merely fourteen, meaning that she could not attend the Coming of Age Ceremony herself because she had not yet been presented into society. Therefore, Sharon travels with Xerxes Break to the Coming of Age Ceremony with numerous bouquets of flowers to extend her grandmother's apology for not being able to attend the ceremony, in person, before leaving with Break. Sheryl later agrees, following the Coming of Age Ceremony, when Bernard Nightray requests that the she and the Rainsworths mediate the process of adopting the previous valet of the Vessalius family, Gilbert. To inform Oscar Vessalius about this, Sheryl sends Sharon to represent her and explain the situation to him. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Ten years following Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, Sharon had been alone in the Rainsworth mansion while Break, Oz, Alice and Gilbert were in the alternate dimension of the Cheshire Cat, in order to obtain Alice's memories and uncover the truth about the Tragedy of Sablier. Sharon was subsequently hit over the back of the head by Echo while she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, leading to her Zwei kidnapping her and taking control of her with Duldum to play a part in Vincent Nightray's scheme. With a meeting between the Four Great Dukes fast approaching, and Sharon still missing, Sheryl pretends to be sick in order to stall for time while she leads an investigation into her granddaughter's disappearance. Sheryl, however, found nothing on Sharon's sudden disappearance, and so she attends the meeting between the Four Great Dukes the following day as scheduled. Unexpectedly, a portal opens in the centre of the meeting room, and two individuals emerge, Oz and Alice, in her B-Rabbit form. Rufus sees B-Rabbit and jumps before Sheryl to protect her, as other Pandora members do the same for the other Dukes. Bernard Nightray accuses Oz and Alice of being sent to assassinate the Four Great Dukes, and so he sends Pandora members on a chase after Oz and Alice. As Rufus wheels Sheryl out, she stops to speak with Reim, remarking on how the conference between the Dukes would have to be delayed once again. Reim notes how Sheryl seems rather happy about the delay, which Sheryl shrugs off teasingly before leaving with Rufus after Oscar takes Reim aside to talk alone. Break's Past Arc Oz had requested a meeting with Rufus in order to uncover something about the Tragedy of Sablier. However, Rufus instead extending an invitation to Alice, Gilbert and Break as well as Oz. The four arrive at an opera house in Reveille, where Rufus had agreed to meet with them. Reim greets the group at the entrance and leads them to Rufus' balcony seat. Here, Sheryl surprises Reim, Oz, Alice and Gilbert with her pressence, as she drinks tea alone with her "valet". Reim questions why Sheryl was there, and Sheryl explains that Rufus had invited her to the opera as well. Sheryl looksto Oz and laughs teasingly, stating that this was their first time meeting formally. Oz agrees and states that he's honoured to meet Sheryl, asking her to accept a rose in place of a formal greeting. Sheryl laughs once again and tells Oz that his airs are just like Oscar's own. Oz tells Sheryl about why he wanted to meet with Rufus, while Alice hides behind a nearby plant from Sheryl as she notes the similarity in her's and Sharon's threatening atmospheres. Oz remembers that Sheryl has been calling Rufus "Ru-kun" and asks if the two of them knew eachother wll. Sheryl says that she had been friends with Rufus since childhood, prompting Oz to ask where Rufus was. Sheryl asks if Oz really hadn't noticed that Rufus was sitting there drinking tea with them all along. Oz finally notices that Rufus was behind him, sitting on the ceiling while he drank his tea. Sheryl simply laughs merrily as Rufus causes chaos with his hysterical behavior. Things don't go according to plan, so Rufus darts out over the opera, as Sheryl explains that ever since he was young, Rufus had a tendancy to forget himself when something went against his calculations and that he only stopped after going on an rampage of sorts. Oz, Alice, Gil and Break chase after Rufus, catching up with him just as Break is revealing that Sheryl, Rufus and the entire opera were illusions created by the real Rufus after he destroys them with Mad Hatter. Rufus emerges, revealing himself to have been Sheryl's "valet" and this leads to the revalation that Break is really a man called Kevin Legnard. After Break's secret upbringing unravels before Oz, Alice, Gil, Reim and Rufus, Rufus comes to the realization that Alice was the Intention of the Abyss' twin sister. After this revelation, Rufus apprehends Alice in hopes of using her to obtain the Intention of the Abyss, also making plans to apprehend Break for the crimes he had commited as Kevin Legnard. However, as Rufus goes to apprehend Break, Oz steps in his path and blacks his way. Rufus threatens to hit Oz with his bladed harisen for his defiance to comply to Rufus' demands, as well as delivering an insult to Rufus. Suddenly, another bladed harisan is thrown between the two and embedded in a stone pillar behind them, as the real Sheryl Rainsworth, who had just arrived at the operahouse, breaks up their argument. Sheryl claps and states that Oz and Rufus had put on a splendid war of words, before she states that it seemed as though Rufus had been a 'bad boy' by bullying a member of the Rainsworth Dukedom While Rufus tries to explain, Break tells Sheryl that Rufus made an illusion of her. Sheryl mentions how Rufus had done so even after telling him many times before not to create illusions of her. She then asks if Rufus' brain had stopped maturing with the rest of his body. Sheryl then grabs Rufus by the hand and takes him somewhere more private. Rufus attempts to explain, but Sheryl claims to be hard of hearing. Rufus demands that these were lies, however Sheryl continues to beat Rufus with her harisen, allowing Oz, Alice, Gil and Break to escape freely. After punishing Rufus, Sheryl asks if Rufus had learned his lesson to not make unattractive illusions of her. Rufus is outraged and explains that the Sheryl he'd created was perfect because it had been based on data he'd collected over many years. The illusion had contained all kinds of expressions, gestures and habits of Sheryl's to perfection, and was lovely just like the real Sheryl. Rufus then states how he was well versed on the complex feelings of the fairer sex, removing three wrinkles from Sheryl's face as a complimentary service. Rufus asks how Sheryl could complain, Sheryl then continued to beat Rufus with her harisen, while Reim watches in horror. Sablier Arc Rufus approaches Sheryl while Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Break are in Sablier. Rufus had found the memoirs of Arthur Barma, and so he plans to discuss the contents of the memoirs with Sheryl over tea in a gazeebo within the Rainsworth estate. Rufus begins by asking if Sheryl has heard of rule of one-hundred cycles. Sheryl provides her definition, that the soul of a person returns to Earth after one-hundred years. Rufus states that this type of lore may not necessarily be false. Sheryl remarks on how the Baskervilles have been searching for Glen Baskerville, despite the fact that Glen is assumed to be dead, and so she questions it and how they would know when they finally have found Glen if the rumors are true. Rufus explains to Sheryl that the Baskervilles will always be drawn to their Glen, however at this time, they are unable to do so because their paths are being obstructed. Rufus tells Sheryl that Glen's soul remains tethered by the bounds of sleep, and so Sheryl asks what Rufus knows about the subject. Rufus smiles and flips through Arthur's memoirs, explaining that they were the eye-witness accounts of Arthur Barma and that they had been ciphered, so he had only been able to translate a small portion of the text. Rufus reads from Arthur's memoirs and reveals to Sheryl that after Jack Vessalius killed Glen, Arthur assembled a small group of mages, dismembered Jack's body and used it as a medium in order to put a curse of Glen Baskerville's soul. Sheryl is appauled by this, and so Rufus adds that Jack had volunteered himself for the ceremony in order to bind Glen's soul and following their completion, the Sealing Stones were placed in order to prevent Glen's return. Rufus finds it amusing how they had initially thought that the Baskervilles were in hiding the past few years, when infact they had just began their search for the Sealing Stones, remarking on how it wouldn't be long before the Baskervilles began their mission and destroyed the first Sealing Stones to free their master's soul. Suddenly an explosion in heard and an earthquake rumbles through the country, Rufus noting how it seems as though the first Sealing Stone had just been broken. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc Sheryl attends a meeting between the Four Great Dukes to speak about the events that occured within Sablier. However, the meeting was delayed because Oscar was late, something which Sheryl teased him about when he did arrive five minutes later. Sheryl had requested her granddaughter to see her immediately, and the two discussed Sharon's adventure with Oz to reach the second Sealing Stone. Sharon explains that she had never seen such a gruesome scene as the one the Head Hunter had left in Rytas' mansion before, and that it bothered her that she wasn't able to do anything to help. This in turn made Sharon realize that she was powerless, and that all this time she'd only been unconsciously boasting about the power of her Chain. Sheryl tells Sharon that she should try her best to be beautiful, delicate and cheerful no matter what circumstances there may be, as that is what it means to be a woman of the Rainsworth Dukedom. She also reminds Sharon not to rush into things, before apologizing for lecturing her like an old lady. Sharon then leaves and Sheryl tells Break, who was in the next room, that he had nothing to worry about just as she'd said. Sheryl tells Break that he treats her like a child, which Break denies, embarrassed, Break then declared that he takes care of her as if she were his daughter only for Sheryl to say that he's acting more like an older brother who couldn't stand to be away from his little sister. Sheryl encourages Break to tell Sharon that he's blind too, because she would be able to handle it. Sheryl then tells Break to continue with what he was telling her before about Oz's past. Break explains that he learned from Oscar that when Oz was born, Zai Vessalius had taken him away from Rachel Cecile, and stormed off with him. The doctors and attendants found it very odd, and when Zai was questioned on the matter, he said he wanted to celebrate the baby's christening on his own. Break then explains that it may be possible that Oz isn't the real Oz Vessalius. Sheryl also attended the meeting meant to inform the rest of the Dukes and Pandora about the contents of the box which Rytas had given to Oz when he, Sharon, Gil and Alice came into contact with him. The box contained spells scrawled in another language and clues to the location of the next seal, including a slip of paper that had a snake wrapped around a stake on it, which sparked the interest of the real Rufus Barma when he saw it. Another impending matter that was discussed at the meeting was that of the Head Hunter, who resurfaced and destroyed the second Sealing Stone, along with Marie, Rytas and Gruner. Oz then left the meeting and left the four Dukes to discuss the contents of the box amongst themselves. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Sheryl had not attended Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, but after the Sealing Stone in Isla Yura's mansion had been broken at the Coming of Age Ceremony, Sheryl is shown with Oscar Vessalius, Oscar defending Sheryl as books and other objects fall from shelves as an earthquake rolls through the country because of the Sealing Stones destruction. Jack's Intention Arc After returning to their own country, Rufus and Sheryl have Oz, Alice and Gil meet with them, and Sheryl uses Jyanta figurines to mark the locations of the remaining two Sealing Stones on a map based on Rufus' calculations. Gilbert is surprised when Sheryl places one of the figurines on Pandora Headquarters. Rufus states that it shouldn't be surprising because most of the land currently owned by Pandora was previously Baskerville-owned property. Oz asks if Lutwidge Academy also used to belong to the Baskervilles, which catches Rufus off guard, but he does confirm this as he explains that the Baskervilles and numerous sorcerers are rumored to have built underground passageways, like the ones in Lutwidge Academy, in order to travel in secret. Rufus then states that the last Sealing Stone is located in the region controlled by Count Eyrie, telling the group to just give up it. This confuses Oz and Gil, but Rufus explains his reasoning, as the Nightray Family is now almost completely wiped out, the Nightray Key to the Abyss is missing, and Pandora's offensive strength is already stretched thin, which was why it'd be better to focus on finding and protecting the Sealing Stone within Pandora. Later, Sheryl's surprised when Rufus drops down a pile of books and text on Sheryl's desk, revealing to her that Isla Yura had mailed information about his actions as well as his motivation to Rufus in the event that he died at Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony. what was before Sheryl was all the information which Yura had possessed on the Abyss, as well as a letter addressed personally to Rufus. Rufus read the letter a loud to Sheryl, which explain how he had come across the Sealing Stone accidently, as well as his sudden love for information about the Tragedy of Sablier and the Abyss. Before Rufus could continue, one of Sheryl's valets knocks frantically on the door to her office, informing her and Rufus that they had looked where Rufus had told them to in Bernard's townhouse, finding the hidden room, but also that Bernard had been assassinated by the Head Hunter. Sheryl immediately calls Alice, Oz, Gil and Sharon to her office, where she explains that the Head Hunter has assassinated Bernard, and because the time of his death was recent, the assailant could not have been Elliot, who had been revealed to be the Head Hunter at the second Coming of Age Ceremony. Gil questions if this meant that Elliot wasn't the Head Hunter, but Rufus corrects him by telling the group that anyone fitting the qualifications of the Head Hunter (an Illegal Contractor who has been killing Nightray family members, one-after-the-other) can be considered a Head Hunter, Rufus implying that Humpty Dumpty and Elliot were likely copying the original Head Hunter. Then, another Pandora member knocks on Sheryl's office door, explaining that Leo had been kidnapped by Vincent Nightray, who had used the Queen of Hearts to behead two of the Pandora members guarding Leo, and had slit the throat of the third Pandora member, leaving the final Pandora member alive and in shock to act as a witness. The following day, Rufus decides to give Oz, Alice and Gil a day off from hunting for the Sealing Stones, giving them a chance to enjoy the festival being held in Reveille. Rufus takes this opportunity to take a stroll through the Rainsworth family garden. Sheryl wonders a loud if Oz, Gil and Alice had reached Reveille yet. Rufus tells Sheryl that he believed there was some kind of festival being held in Reveille this time of year, so the three of them wouldn't get the chance to be bored. Sheryl states that she hopes so with a smile on her face, and Rufus tells her that her sentimentality was her weakness. This makes Sheryl laugh, but Rufus looks away, troubled. Sheryl notices, but doesn't say anything, and Rufus takes the opportunity to tell Sheryl that it appears as though Break had woken up finally, having been a week after the second Coming of Age Ceremony. Sheryl asks what Rufus was planning, which makes Rufus laugh and ask what she was talking about. Sheryl states that she knows Rufus better than anyone else, and so she corrects herself and instead asks to know what was troubling Rufus. Sheryl asks Rufus if he remembered the promise they had made, asking him if the threat of conspiracy was looming, if the two of them would not talk about it in depth. Rufus goes to reveal something to Sheryl when a voice from the shadows tells Rufus to stop stalling. The Baskervilles swarm around Rufus and Sheryl, Sheryl becomes worried as she is surrounded when Lottie emerges, asking Rufus if he had forgotten the terms of them recognizing the Barma family as their allies. Rufus draws his bladed harisen and concentrates Dodo's power within it. Rufus brings up his and Sheryl's promise again, explaining that it was the reason he'd said that sentimentality was a weakness of Sheryl's. Rufus slices through Sheryl's body with his fan, crushing her against the ground using Dodo, but ensuring that he misses all of her internal organs so that Sheryl will survive. Rufus then takes Sheryl's earrings, her Key to the Abyss, and begins leading the Baskervilles to the Sealing Stone within Pandora's Headquarters. Sheryl was found by Sharon and Break, as they had heard the impact when Dodo slammed Sheryl into the ground, and so they run to her. With valets attending to Sheryl, she reveals to Break and Sharon that Rufus had stolen the Rainsworths' Key to the Abyss and that she had made a mistake. Sheryl then gives Sharon a thread that Owl had woven in connection to Rufus, that would lead anyone who followed it directly to him. Break left immediately to chase after Rufus and the Baskervilles, while Sharon stayed by Sheryl's side as she remains in critical condition. Sharon remains beside Sheryl, who is now conscious and in good condition, however the two of them are being held in a room at Pandora Headquarters by a Baskerville. During this time, Sheryl gets a feeling of tension in her right arm, when suddenly black feathers fly around her, signifying the nullification of Sheryl's Contract with Owl by the hand of Oswald using the Rainsworth's Key to the Abyss to stop the flow of Abyssal energy. Description Appearance Sheryl Rainsworth appears as a wheelchair-bound elderly woman in her mid to late sixties with graying carmel-coloured hair and small, squinty eyes. Sheryl's hair is tied back using a series of ribbons tied in a bow, having her bangs pulled back, trailing over the sides of her face and being tied with the rest of her hair at the back of her head. Sheryl most commonly wore a dark business vest underneath a floral-style overcoat which ended in black cuffs, a flowing dress and occasionally a shall tipped with a lining of fringe. Sheryl also wears earrings, which double as her Key to the Abyss which appear to have been pearl earrings embroidered with a thin drop-shaped piece of metal dangling down. Personality Sheryl's personality is cheerful at most times, often teasing those around her during thier conversations. Sheryl has displayed great amounts of loyalty and bravery, as well as raw power. This type of raw power has earned Sheryl great amounts of respect and fear from those around her. One of Sheryl's main priorities also seems to be upholding the reputation of the Rainsworth family, often reminding Sharon that Rainsworths do their best to be cheerful, delicate and beautiful no matter what the circumstances are. Sheryl also has displayed that she's very concerned about the wellbeing of her family, taking serious action when she discovered that Sharon had been kidnapped. Sheryl often acts very matrilineal towards other characters, focusing her care on Oz the B-Rabbit occasionally, and especially Reim Lunettes, whom she allowed to stay with her and her family for two whole years because he was afraid to return to Rufus after he'd failed his master's request. Sheryl also seems to be a fan of the character 'Jyanta', a trait she shares with Echo and Lottie, as she has been shown to own some figurines of Jyanta as well as a small Jyanta charm. Sheryl's prefered weapon is her metal harisen, which she weilds right-handed, having a less complex design than Rufus' and a Jyanta charm tied around its handle with a ribbon. Powers and Abilities *'Chain' -'See More: Owl'- Sheryl controls Owl which she contracted with Legally after Glen Baskerville's Soul was sealed. Though Owl, Sheryl can create ties to people which will lead someone directly to them at any given moment. *Sheryl has displayed that she has phenominal strength, being able to embed her harisen in a stone pillar. Relationships Rufus Barma Sheryl has been childhood friends with Rufus Barma, a friendship which had initially been encouraged by their respective Dukedoms, and opposed by the two of them individually, but gradually grew into a much more personal overtime. Rufus found himself falling for Sheryl as their friendship grew, often delivering her flowers and love letters, however Sheryl doesn't appear to reciprocate the feelings as she often threw Rufus tokens of affection into the fire. Despite Sheryl's harsh toying with Rufus' emotions, Rufus has never strayed from Sheryl's side and has still kept his feelings for Sheryl alive. Now that both Sheryl and Rufus are the heads of their families, the two appear to act on more of a professional level. Rufus still finds his ways to spend some time alone with Sheryl, posing as her valet in order to be able to protect her and get her alone. While Sheryl still toys with Rufus, speaking in a playful manner, she is the only one who has such a close relationship with him. Although the two were very close, Rufus was willing to betray Sheryl's trust in order to benefit the Barma family as a whole. Despite this, Rufus seemed to still be reluctant to hurt Sheryl, displaying clear feelings of guilt and regret leading up to the Baskervilles' arrival, and also trying his best not to hurt Sheryl too bad, as he had intentionally missed all of Sheryl's vital organs during the attack. Sheryl was baffled that she had allowed herself to be fooled in such a way, and so it seems unlikely that she will ever forgive Rufus for what he has done to her. Sharon Rainsworth The relationship that Sheryl has with her grand-daughter is similar to a mother-daughter relationship because Shelly does not appear to be around that often to care for Sharon personally. Sheryl trusts Sharon whole-heartedly, being willing to send Sharon in her place to apologize for her absence at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. When Sharon was kidnapped by Zwei on Vincent's orders, Sheryl immediately took serious action to find Sharon, even pretending to be ill in order to stall a meeting between the Four Great Dukes in order to allow her to have more time to search for Sharon. Sheryl also often reminds Sharon to obide by the Rainsworths' way of life, to be beautiful, graaceful and cheerful no matter the situation, again caring for Sharon as if she were Sheryl's own daughter. Xerxes Break While Break is a valet of the Rainsworth family, Sheryl treats him more as her equal. Break went to Sheryl and told her that he was blind, making her the only person she trusted enough to tell at that point (as Reim and Oz both picked up on it on their own). At the same time, Break asked Sheryl to check up on Sharon for him following the incident with the second Sealing Stone in Carrillon, and Sheryl agreed, playing along in order to show Break that Sharon was fine. The way they talk to one another is playful and more friendly than the way that Sheryl speaks with any other valets , which is why Sheryl can speak with Break about matters which relate to them on more personal levels and it was her who prompts Break to tell Sharon that he was blind after pointing out how Break treats Sharon like a child despite the fact that she is now a strong woman. Break also displays his level of care for Sheryl following Rufus' betrayal, as Break follows Owl's thread in blind fury, visiously attacking Rufus as soon as he can for what he had done to Sheryl. Rufus' attempt to explain how he had only done it for the better of the entire Barma Family did not fix what he had done to hurt Sheryl's trust and physical condition in Break's eyes. Quotes To Reim Lunettes *''"Oh dear I thought we might finally be able to begin the conference now that I'm better, but... there seems to be quite the spot of trouble now, hmm..."'' To Rufus Barma *''"Fu fu fu fu! They seem to be having fun." (About Oscar and Reim)'' *''"It would seem that you've been a bad boy, hmm...?"'' *''"You have been bullying a child of my house... you naughty lad!"'' *''"My, my, my, my even aftr I have told you time and again that I will not stand for you creating illusions of me... Has your brain stopped maturing along with your body due to your contract, I wonder...? Hmm, Ru-kun?"'' *''"Just what exactly are you planning, Ruf?"'' *''"Do you remember, Ru-kun, the promise we made... all those years ago? Even if our outlooks should come to differ... the Rainsworth and Barma houses... would carry out the duties of the Four Great Dukedoms to prevent an event like the Tragedy of Sablier from happening ever again."'' *''"If the threat of conspiracy loomed, I should hope that we'd discuss it thoroughly together."'' To Oscar Vessalius *''"You are five minutes late, Duke Vessalius."'' To Xerxes Break *''"That family is no more. It was likely the doing of aristocrats hostile to the Sinclair house. The eldest daughter of the Sinclair family was murdered by an unknown hand... and in her grief, the youngest daughter fell to becoming an Illegal Contractor. She sacrificed members of her house to her Chain... and is said to have been dragged into the Abyss in her final moments."'' *''"You treat her like a child, Xerx-kun." (About Sharon)'' *''"Daughter? I think you look more like an older brother who can't bear to be separated from his little sister!" (About Sharon)'' *''"You tell her about your eyes soon, you hear? She... will be all right." (About Sharon)'' To Sharon Rainsworth *''"Seeing the same things doesn't necessarily mean walking together. Sometimes, people can follow different paths and yet still meet."'' *''"Oh no, that really sounded like the lecture of an old lady!"'' To Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break *''"Forgive me, both of you... because of my negligence... Ru-kun stole the Key to the Abyss belonging to the Rainworth house."'' Gallery Who is this.png|Sheryl from the Pandora Hearts opening cheryl123.jpg|Sheryl tells Kevin about the extinction of the Sinclair family (Anime) Young Cheryl.jpg|A Younger Sheryl receives a gift from Rufus Barma to symbolise their promise to one another. Sheryl -10yrs.jpg|Sheryl, 10-15 years younger Cheryl's Key.jpg|Sheryl's Key to The Abyss cutee4.jpg cheryl3.jpg cherylllll.jpg|The Baskervilles arrive at Pandora Cheryl1.jpg|Rufus attacks Sheryl with Dodo Appearances Chapter Appearances Anime Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of other characters' memories Trivia *Sheryl's zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Interestingly enough, the Native American zodiac sign for Sheryl's birthday (November 26th) is the Owl (November 23rd - December 21st). *Although never being formally introduced in the anime, she did make several cameo appearances. *It is unknown who Sheryl had Shelly with, it is also unknown whether they were of repectable lineage (although it is assumed that they would've been because of the standards of the Rainsworths) and whether or not they're still alive. Navigation Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Duchess Category:Female Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human